


BIS: Altered, Fawful’s Premature Downfall

by max15380



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games)
Genre: Also yeah Fawful does but he comes back literally a bit later, And now they’re gonna like pretty much make their own lil town, Basically bowser tricked Fawful and Midbus and the plan failed, I’m working on Midbus and Fawful speak still, M/M, also Fawful and Midbus like each other, but they’re too nervous to confess it yet because it could be awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/max15380/pseuds/max15380
Summary: An altered version of BIS’s story where they were tricked by Bowser and defeated (pretty much right before when the Blizzard Midbus fight would happen) and now they have to find somewhere to stay so they can make think of a new plan.But, it turns out this little temporary shelter will become more of a home for the two, as they learn even more about each other and grow closer over their time since the initial defeat.
Relationships: Gerakobittsu | Fawful/Midbus
Kudos: 1





	BIS: Altered, Fawful’s Premature Downfall

A room with carpet singed, pieces of torn fabric scattered on the ground, and drops of blood staining the once clean room.

And a proud Koopa king towering over a defeated Beanish limply in the arms of an injured Midbus.

“This wasn’t what-“

“Can it, Bacon.” Growled the Koppa king through gritted teeth. “If you value your life and know better, then SCRAM, you! If I see hide or tail of your porkishness again, you better bet you’ll be ham and bacon! In fact, you’re lucky I haven’t done it already after dealing with that Beanish TWERP you call a ‘Lord’!”

Midbus could feel himself shaking as he forced himself up, still holding the limp Fawful in his arms. His chest ached, the wound was still fresh, how easily they had been deceived…such lies of how he wished to ally with them after going through all of the intricacies of Fawful’s plan his whole way here, only to coldly slash at him as Midbus had let his guard down to shake in agreement of an allyship. But, not wanting Fawful’s decision to protect him be in vain, he began to limp his way out of the castle, turning the heads of their minions patrolling around the castle to him, following close by as soon they stood far from the castle’s entrance, where Midbus collapsed to his knees, the pain of his wound stinging his body with agony by the second.

And he stayed there, refusing to let go of the dead body in his arms.

“There must be way to save Lord Fawful,” Midbus says, turning to one of the many Mechawfuls that stood amongst a crowd of Fawful’s minions. “You, try look for way of saving Fawful.”

With an electronic noise of compliance, the Mechawful flew off in search of a way to help their fallen Lord.

This wasn’t what was supposed to happen. None of this was what they had planned for. Midbus hadn’t even thought that thing could EVER have ended up so awfully. He was surprised Fawful even rushed to protect him after Bowser slashed him. For all he thought Fawful saw him, he thought for sure he’d have been left for bacon when Bowser demanded a clean fight between them, else Midbus be burnt to a crisp. Compared to Bowser, Fawful fell fast to the Koopa King’s might.

It felt like time had frozen as Midbus could only stare at the result of this all. The leader of this entire plan and someone he admittedly admired for their intelligence and knowledge, was dead in his arms.

But soon, a small hint of hope returned as the Mechawful returned with something in its grasp. A light green mushroom with white spots, which Midbus was unfamiliar with.

“System memory recalls the red and green duo using a mushroom of this genus when one would fall in combat. It is said to bring new life to the fallen.”

“...new life to fallen?” Midbus says, carefully taking the shroom from the robot. A mushroom able to bring life back, could it really be possible? He seemed to hesitate, looking at the shroom curiously, before looking back down at his fallen Lord. If anything, it was the best thing, maybe even the only, he had to try.

He hoped to the spirits above as the shroom was ingested that this would bring back the fallen Beanish, if only so he wouldn’t love the rest of his life with the guilt of causing their premature death.

A minute passed. Nothing. With each passing moment, hope started to die again.

Until suddenly, Fawful let out a sharp inhale, jolting up and coughing.

“Blech! Such taste of awfulness! What food of such horridness was Fawful forced to have the eating of?!”

“Lord Fawful!”

Fawful looked up at Midbus, then around at the other minions around them.

“Midbus, what are the happenings that have the leavings of us outside of the castle?” Fawful asks, trying to hop out of Midbus’s arms before stopping himself as even attempting to do so left him with pain all over his body.

“...Midbus let guard down. Koopa King attacked us, and you fall in combat. Midbus failed Lord Fawful, Midbus is sorry. Kicked out of castle by Koopa King.”

Fawful didn’t seem to respond for a moment, piecing back his memories of the events, before weakly sighing.

“It is Fawful who must do the apologizing, Midbus...Fawful should have done more to have the protectings of you. Midbus had the doings of their best. That is all Fawful had the askings of.”

For a moment, Midbus smiled a small bit. He was relieved that at least Fawful wasn’t mad at him.

“...What do we do now, Lord Fawful?” Midbus asks. Fawful sighs a little, rubbing his eyes

“I have much tiredness...and much aching too. You are hurt too. Fawful thinks we should find a place to have the resting and recovery first…”

Midbus nods. “Does Fawful still need to be carried?” He asks, Fawful nodding in response.

“Fawful does not think he can do much of the walking at the moment…”

“All right then, Midbus carry you while we look.”

Midbus rose to his feet, holding Fawful carefully close in his arms. With minions following behind them, Midbus began to walk again, heading out into the large unknown outside of the Mushroom Kingdom’s land.


End file.
